Dazzling Red Bottoms
by Fullmetal224
Summary: After Rainbow Rocks, the Dazzlings live with the Apple Family, and the three get into a lot of trouble while learning the values of family. Contains spanking, don't like, don't read.
1. Fighting

**Dazzling Red Bottoms**

Chapter One: Fighting

It had been two months since Sunset Shimmer and the Rainbooms defeated the Dazzlings, and Adagio was seething with rage. The three sirens sat alone in the Apple family's barn, it being a quiet place to think and scheme up ways to get their power back without the use of their amulets. When the pendants broke, the sirens lost their ability to sing, thus losing their Equestrian magic. Since then the three had been scouring the town for food and shelter, and without the pendants they had to stoop to relying on human food. It wasn't as satisfying as the negative energy given from the weak-minded and easily manipulated humans, but it was now their only choice of survival. During their nightly romps, they bumped into Granny Smith and Big Macintosh, the latter recognizing the three girls who tried to brainwash the school just as Sunset Shimmer had before them.

Granny Smith however, being kind and very much oblivious either due to short term memory loss that came with old age or some related reason, invited the girls to live with them. Aria had been the most skeptical, wanting to outright refuse due to a sense of pride and not wanting to be settled with the senile old lady, while Sonata wanted to take Granny up on the offer without a second thought, since the benefits would outweigh the cost. Giving some careful consideration, Adagio agreed to go with Granny and Big Mac. Being with these people might be tiresome, but at least they were guaranteed a roof over their heads and food.

Unfortunately ever since the move-in things had been rocky, as Aria constantly complained about being restrained by this "family" business and how the Dazzlings were doing just fine on their own, while Sonata argued that being with the Apples meant being fed. More often than not these arguments would end up with an all-out brawl and one or both of the girls would sport marks as a result of the fights. Granted afterwards Granny Smith would tend to the duo's wounds while scolding them on fighting, often threatening to "whoop" them if they kept fighting-whatever "whoop" means-and Granny's grand-children Applejack and Big Mac would give all three of them dirty looks.

But this time things seemed a lot different. It was during summer break for Canterlot High students, and the Dazzlings were in the barn as usual, Adagio sitting on a bale of hay while Sonata leaned on a wall and Aria paced the dirt floor, again rambling they should leave and find out how to get their magic back.

"I'm telling you, Adagio, we should leave this stupid farm and focus on getting our magic back! I am going to go absolutely crazy without a decent meal!"

As usual, Sonata burst in the conversation before Adagio could do so much as open her mouth. "Well **I** think we should stay! We are getting fed just fine here and Granny is so nice to us!"

"You really think I care how nice that old hag is being!? We were doing just fine without her and her dim-witted family!"

"Granny's not a dimwit, she's just old!"

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot YOU'RE the only dimwit around here!"

"Nu-uh! You are!"

That was the straw that broke the pony's back for Aria. Without warning she threw the first punch at Sonata, hitting her in the stomach and enjoying the impressive "OOMPH!" from the blue-skinned female. It didn't take long for Sonata to recover though and kick Aria in the chest, sending the pink siren flying a few feet away from her. Adagio sighed, both from general irritation and trying to stop herself from getting involved in the fray. Soon both girls were once again covered in bruises, Sonata slightly more than Aria.

Adagio groaned as she finally spoke up. "Are you two done now?"

Aria looked livid for a moment, as if the line was supposed to be a taunt, but simply looked away and nodded. Sonata nodded as well, looking at the bruises on her arms and wondering how many she had on her face, hoping she didn't have a black eye like Aria did.

The three headed back to the main house so Granny could bandage two of them yet again, and on the way they saw Applejack walking passed, stone-faced and carrying a bucket of water in each hand. Applejack stopped a moment after passing the Dazzlings and warned them, "Granny's a bit miffed right now; says the kids at the local summer camp gave her a hard time cause a big fight broke out. Be careful."

None of them acknowledged the warning, or the person for that matter as they continued to the house, opening the door and seeing Granny Smith at the stove, likely preparing the dinner for the night. The whole house smelled of spaghetti sauce, which Adagio assumed was what they were having. Granny had a sour expression on her face, not quite rage but obviously not wanting to hear more bad news. She turned to the three as they walked in, and they all noticed her eyes narrow as she gazed upon the bruises two of them sported once more.

"I swear, you three must be havin' some kinda tournament in that barn! That's the third time this month you have come in with them bruises! I'm running out of bandages cause of you two!" She paused her cooking, turning it over to Big Mac as she led the three to their room. Adagio noticed Granny had taken a wooden spoon as they exited the kitchen area, but thought nothing of it as they were made to wait for Granny to come back in with the first-aid kit.

After the bruises were properly taken care of, Adagio noticed Granny looked angrier than usual at the other two, still gripping the wooden spoon in her hand as she scolded them again.

"I done warned ya many times not to be fightin'! I dunno what y'all be fightin' about, but ya'll shouldn't be hittin' on each other like that!"

Aria didn't look sorry in the slightest, only very annoyed at the fact she was being lectured again. Sonata was the opposite; while she didn't cry, she looked the epitome of a small child being scolded, with her doe eyes downcast and her hands in her lap. Then Granny said something that had all three of their heads perk up in surprise and horror.

"Well, I'm done tellin' you over an' over, so now I'm afraid Imma have to whoop ya'll good!"

The three had no idea what "whoop" meant, but they could all make the assumption it had something to do with the now menacing-looking spoon she waved in front of them in scold. Even though she wasn't in any known trouble, Adagio couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear in the pit of her stomach, and her heart raced at the thought of what Granny planned to do with the spoon.

Aria looked confused rather than scared, but one could see there was a slight uneasiness in her eyes, while Sonata visibly shivered at the threat; being whooped definitely did not sound good to any of them.

Granny's eyes darted between Aria and Sonata, wondering who should be the one to go first. Finally making her decision after a moment or two, she pointed the spoon at Aria, ordering, "Aria, stand up and come on over here."

Aria would have defied anyone else who tried to order her around like that (except Adagio, maybe) but the way Granny said those words had her standing on shaky feet and walking over to the pudgy woman. Granny nodded once, seemingly in approval though no smile was to be found on her face, and she had Aria stay in that spot while she brought over the straight-backed chair from a desk in the corner of the room.

Sitting down, Granny placed the spoon on the floor and immediately started to undo Aria's starry belt, to which Aria yelped in surprised and blushed, instinctively trying to swat away Granny's hands.

"H-Hey, hey! What the heck do you-!?"

 **WHAP!** "OW!"

No one had seen it since it was so fast, but Granny had apparently picked up the spoon from the floor and swatted the back of Aria's hand with it, thankful that the bruises were all on her upper arms. Aria held her hand in surprise and pain, rubbing it and sniffling lightly. She was so distracted by her hand that she had not noticed till too late that Granny had pulled down her purple pants, revealing light blue panties with white stars.

Before having a chance to react, Aria felt herself being pulled down by her wrist over Granny's lap, the wind being knocked out of her temporarily when she landed. Aria squirmed lightly, to no avail as Granny already had a strong hold of her waist, holding her very still.

Sonata and Adagio could only watch with surprise and intrigue as this played out, the former becoming more and more scared at what was to happen and the latter only being rendered speechless by these events. Granny wasted no time in bringing the spoon down on Aria's pantied bottom, the siren letting out an undignified yelp of pain before more smacks sounded through the room. Aria groaned and yelped, trying to keep quiet during this, but at the tenth swat she started to lose all composure as the first tear fell, and by the fifteenth she was sobbing, her legs lifting up involuntarily to try and alleviate the growing pain in her backside.

A total of twenty swats were delivered before Granny let the softly crying Aria up, leading her over to a corner of the room and placing her hands just above her head on the wall. Aria continued to try and calm her crying, resting her head in the back of her hands, her palms on the cool wall and her rear still exposed to the room and burning from the assault of the spoon.

Sonata gulped as Granny came up to her, feeling like she was about to cry before the spanking even started. Adagio only looked on, knowing they deserved this but not being able to help this feeling of sympathy. Granny motioned for Sonata to come with her, and Sonata did, only hoping that if she obeyed Granny would go easier on her.

Granny gently pulled Sonata over her lap, lifting up her pink skirt to reveal magenta panties with frilly pink edges, before picking the spoon back up and administering the same amount of swats Aria received. Since Sonata had no pride to hold onto to begin with, she almost immediately started bawling at the pain in her rear, not being able to stop herself from kicking more than Aria did since her legs weren't restrained by any clothing. Granny kept spanking until the twentieth swat was well delivered, and led Sonata to a separate corner, placing her in the same position as Aria, only pinning her skirt to her top to expose her shame to the room.

After fifteen tense minutes passed Granny called the two from their corners, letting them fix their clothing before coming to her. The two were still sniffling, their eyes wet and puffy, their faces streaked with dried tears. Granny immediately pulled both of them in for a hug, holding them tight as she whispered words of comfort to them.

Adagio looked on, completely dumbfounded. The spanking looked to have hurt like hell, but Granny still showed comfort and love to them after the fact. Adagio guessed she would have to experience it for herself in order to fully understand the concept.

And there was just one way to do that…


	2. Into the Woods

Chapter 2: Into the Woods

One week passed after Aria and Sonata got their punishment from Granny for fighting. Ever since then Adagio had grown curious about not only the feeling of being spanked, but the comfort that came afterward. With the three sirens almost never showing more than contempt for each other, Adagio had never experienced the feeling of being held by another, and the other two seemed to be enjoying being held by Granny, although the circumstances weren't very ideal. The spanking the girl's endured before the hug looked like it hurt very much, but if it meant receiving some sort of affection, surely it couldn't be that bad, right?

She had asked Aria and Sonata about it after Granny sent the three off to bed early after dinner, while they changed from their day clothes to nightgowns. Adagio had gotten a look at Aria's reddened rear, which cemented that the punishment would hurt. Sighing, she guessed there was no harm in asking.

"Does it still hurt?"

Sonata was the first to answer, frantically nodding her head with wide eyes and a big frown on her face. "Uh-huh! I thought she would NEVER stop! I had sooo much trouble sitting during dinner, I couldn't stop squirming!" Aria grimaced as well, waiting for Sonata to finish before telling her own side.

"Yea, that spoon really hurt. I guess it won't be comfortable to sit for a couple of days." For emphasis she gave her bottom a quick rub through the nightgown, a look of embarrassment on her face before turning to a look of confusion. "Why do you ask?"

Adagio now looked slightly embarrassed, taking a moment to rub the back of her head as she tried to come up with the right words to explain her situation. "Well, I was just curious-"

Aria snorted, "Don't tell me you would actually WANT to be spanked! Geez, Adagio, I knew you were strange but this is weird even for YOU." Adagio's eyes narrowed, her embarrassment completely gone and replaced with irritation. No one in their right mind would want to be spanked, not even her. But if it meant finding out how the comfort at the end felt…

"I don't want to be spanked! I was only curious about when Granny Smith hugged you two! You guys seemed to enjoy it, so…I was wondering what it would be like." As she explained a light blush crept over her cheeks, and she crossed her arms over her chest as if in a pout. Aria sighed through her nose, not exactly able to blame Adagio. The hug from Granny felt nice, very warm and loving, and sort of relieving since they were shown she would still care for them, and they would not have to be scared of her after the experience.

"I guess I can't blame you for that…but I don't think being spanked is worth a hug. Maybe you should talk to Granny tomorrow and tell her what's going on." With that Aria slipped into her bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

Sonata had fallen asleep as well, both on their stomachs and leaving Adagio alone to think. The orange-haired siren looked out the window near her bed, seeing the woods next to the apple trees. Granny had told them the woods were dangerous at night, and to not go in them alone, or really ever.

For a moment, Adagio contemplated what to do, licking her lips in concentration. On one hand, if she went in the woods and was caught by Granny, she would more than likely get spanked for disobeying Granny and going off where she wasn't supposed to, which was a con on its own. On the other hand the spanking would mean afterward she would be able to find out how the comfort at the end feels, and of course in the end her curiosity got the better of her.

Soon after she assumed both the other sirens and Apples were asleep, Adagio crept out of the house through the front door, which was difficult as the house was now completely dark save for the light of the moon in the windows, and the door creaked when opened slowly. Once she was outside, still in her day clothes, she ran to the woods, the grass crunching slightly under her boots.

It was very dark, and Adagio unfortunately did not think to get a flashlight before leaving the house. As she went deeper in the woods, a new sense of fear took her over: What if something happened to her, and no one knew where she was? She could be attacked by something, even killed, and no one would be able to help her! She stopped and looked around, hoping she wasn't too deep, but all she could see were trees and utter darkness.

Adagio started to breathe heavily. Each sound she heard, made by herself or otherwise, frightened her. Each snapping twig, each rustling of bushes, it startled her and etched away at her fear. She wanted to call out for help and hope someone would hear her, and that it wouldn't alert anything dangerous, but if someone DID hear her, and Granny found out, she knew there would be hell to pay.

Of course, her intention was for Granny to find out anyway, and having someone with her was better than being alone in the dark and scary forest.

"H-HELP! SOMEONE, HELP!" Adagio screamed at the top of her lungs, staying in one place on shaky legs and hoping not to collapse from fear of no one coming. It was not too much later that she heard snapping of twigs on the ground and saw a bright light in the distance, more than likely from a flashlight. Adagio ran toward the light, and thanked her lucky stars it was Granny Smith and Big Macintosh, the latter looking surprised and the former's look of surprise turning to anger when she saw who was calling out.

Adagio internally gulped, knowing she was in deep trouble now…

"I can't believe it! I really can't believe it! I done told ya not to go in them woods! 'Specially not alone n' at night! Ya coulda gotten hurt!" Granny scolded Adagio as she wagged her finger at the siren, who sat on her bed looking as pitiful as a kicked puppy. Her eyes were downcast, her hands in her lap in between her legs, and her expression a grimace of guilt. If she thought getting spanked sounded bad, getting scolded sounded even worse.

Aria and Sonata were in the room, fully awake as they too heard the scream, and Granny told them to stay inside when they told her Adagio wasn't with them. Sonata winced and hid under the covers, her face peeking out as if she was compelled to watch, and Aria sat up against the wall, just watching this play out with an expression of intrigue.

"You look me in the eye right now, young missy!" These words caught Adagio by surprise, and the girl flinched before looking Granny in the eyes, seeing disappointment in them as her guilt grew. She wanted to look away and not see the hurt in those eyes, but it was as if she was in a trance; not able to turn her eyes away though her body was telling her to.

"Ya did somethin' mighty foolish here tonight, child! Ya went in the woods by yerself, AT NIGHT, and ya did it when I specific'ly told ya not to! Now you get yer butt over here; you're gettin' a spanking!"

Adagio's heart raced immediately as Granny said these words. It was one thing when she heard them being yelled at the other two sirens, but now it seemed a lot scarier since it was now being directed at her. Seemingly against her will she stood from her bed and trudged over to Granny, who already sat in what The Dazzlings would now know as "The Spanking Chair", a hairbrush resting on her lap.

Once Adagio was in front of her, Granny reached for the siren's belt to undo it, but Adagio pulled back. Granny sighed and glared at the younger one, crooking a finger for her to come back. Adagio shook her head, the fear of getting spanked with the wicked-looking brush too high for her to comply.

"Young lady, don't make me come get you!" Adagio had no idea what Granny would do if she was forced to get her, but in all honesty she didn't want to find out. Gulping, Adagio shakily walked back to Granny Smith, who quickly grabbed the girl's belt and undid it, letting her shorts fall to her ankles and revealing bright pink bikini panties. Adagio blushed as she felt the air slightly cooler on her rear, but knew that wouldn't last as Granny pulled her over her lap, Aria able to see her bottom and Sonata looking at her face, which she knew would be wet with tears soon enough.

Adagio squirmed in Granny's grip, but the old lady was a lot stronger than she looked, holding her in place and showing that her struggles were futile. Granny raised the brush and brought it down with a smart CRACK! Adagio yelped, already tears coming to her eyes at the first strike, and immediately regretting seeking this out.

Around 10 spanks or so, Adagio couldn't help but reach behind her to protect her rear, which she was sure was dark red by now. She sobbed as she rubbed the flesh, but the reprieve was short as Granny grabbed her wrist and pinned it to her back, the siren whining, "NO!" before continuing to cry and hope it ended soon.

Granny continued, applying a total of 30 hot and stinging swats to Adagio's bottom before dropping the brush on the ground. As the younger bawled, Granny kept her over her lap, rubbing circles on her back to calm her down slightly. Adagio had been in so much pain during the spanking she didn't even know it stopped, but when she finally felt soothing circles on her back replacing the awful smacks of the brush on her rear, she almost immediately calmed, liking the feeling of the pseudo-massage.

Once Adagio had calmed enough, Granny guided her off her lap, and pulled the child in for her hug. Adagio wrapped her arms around Granny, and when she felt the old lady do the same, the siren was at first surprised, before melting into the embrace. After going off where she knew she wasn't allowed, after disobeying Granny, after giving everyone a near heart attack with her stunt, the hug at the end of it all showed that she was forgiven for everything.

When the hug ended, Granny led Adagio to her bed and sat her down gently, the latter looking up at the former with glassy doe-eyes and a tear-streaked face.

"Child, what ya did was very dangerous. We all coulda' lost you. Fer that, young missy, next two days you'll be goin' to bed early, and each time 'fore bed I'm gonna give you a bedtime spankin'." Adagio looked surprised, and gulped. Seeing this, Granny softened her expression.

"Now, now. It won't hurt as bad as t'nights'. Just a reminder that there are people 'round here that care 'bout you…Now, all three o' ye get off to bed now. I'm sure ya'll must be mighty tired." She petted Adagio's fluff of hair before giving one last smile to everyone in the room, and leaving said room.

Adagio groaned once Granny was out of earshot, deciding to change into her nightgown. While doing so she checked her bottom in the mirror, and to her surprise it was only a bright red. She was sure it would have been darker or even had bruises. After she finished changing and getting into bed, she watched Aria get from her place on her own bed to tuck herself in as well.

"You know I warned you. You really got more than you bargained for." Aria smiled slightly at the humor of it all, while Adagio only groaned once more as she pouted. These next two days were not going to be pleasant…

END (of chapter)


	3. Sugar and Spice, but Nothing Nice

Chapter 3: Sugar and Spice, But Nothing Nice

The day after Adagio's "adventure" in the woods drudged on for all three sirens. It was a week before school started back up, which Granny insisted for them to go, and the girls were all mixed about it. Sonata as always looked on the bright side, saying that school might turn out being fun despite their encounter with the Rainbooms, while Aria and Adagio had their own kind of disdain for going back. They both knew the students would not be appreciative of being brainwashed again, so they would expect not to be welcomed with open arms.

Until then, they had to get through this week with the Apples, which wasn't as bad, for the most part. Adagio was still dreading the next two nights of early bedtime accompanied with a bedtime spanking for her misadventure, but she was able to keep her mind off of it for most of the day by helping out Granny and the family with the daily chores. It was a way to get the perpetual feeling of dread out of her system, but it was primarily her tactic of getting Granny's mind off of administering the spanking, either by lucky forgetfulness or bribery due to her helping out without provocation.

It seemed to have worked, since Granny didn't say a word to her hinting that she still had a spanking coming that night, or even that she was still going to bed early. Surely her plan had worked, right? Granny even gave Adagio one of her homemade chocolate chip cookies before lunch for her hard work, which was a prize all on its own. It wasn't until after lunch that things started to go downhill, and not just for the orange-haired siren.

Granny had gone out to feed the pigs and help Big Mac gather eggs from the chickens, leaving Adagio with the task of washing the dishes from lunch. Granted Adagio in reality hated all of these chores she was being burdened with, but if it meant possibly avoiding a bedtime spanking it would be totally worth it. So with a fake smile as Granny walked out the door, Adagio set to work with a grimace, while Aria stayed at the table writing who-knows-what in a spiral notebook, and Sonata nowhere to be found. Come to think of it, ever since shortly after Granny gave Adagio that cookie Sonata had been missing, only coming out of their room for lunch before heading right back in.

Curious, Adagio quickly finished the dishes and went to their room, opening the door before her eyes widened at the horror she saw before her:

Sonata was in the middle of the floor, the two batches of cookies Granny made for the summer camp kids almost completely gone, and crumbs from said cookies scattered all around the floor and Sonata's mouth. Anyone could tell that she had been stuffing her face with the cookies, and as she stared up at Adagio with an all-too-innocent face they both knew Sonata was going to be in some major trouble, especially as Granny came back inside the house.

Quickly, Adagio closed the door and turned to Sonata, her face one of pure frustration at the blue siren. Her chance of not being spanked tonight was slipping from her fingers because of Sonata's stupidity, and the leader of the group wanted nothing more than to punch Sonata in the jaw for ruining everything. However she knew what the outcome of that would be, and she would rather not have to endure a full spanking on top of what she already had coming.

"W-What? What did I do?" The most obvious question asked by the most oblivious of people…

"Sonata, you're eating all of the cookies Granny Smith baked for the summer camp! You are ruining my efforts to save my ass tonight!" Sonata's face quickly went from confused to filled with terror as she realized something else: "Oh, no! If Granny catches me, I'll probably be spanked too!"

Adagio put a hand to her chin in thought. That was true; if Granny caught Sonata she would be punished, but what if someone told Granny instead like a good, helpful child would? Adagio smiled as she schemed, and Sonata looked at her in confusion.

"Adagio? What are you planning?"

Adagio didn't say a word as she abruptly left the room, leaving Sonata to wonder. In the kitchen, the siren found Granny looking for something, quite frantically. Seeing Aria was not near them and with an innocent smile Adagio sauntered up to Granny, asking, "Granny, what are you looking for?"

"I coulda sworn I baked a buncha cookies for them fellers down at the summer camp. But I can't remember where I done put 'em!" Adagio smiled evilly to herself when Granny couldn't see, before changing her expression to one of mock realization.

"Oh! You mean the cookies I found Sonata eating in our room just now?" She had not seen Granny heel-face turn in emotions so quickly. Her expression of mild irritation turned to one of rage, and she grabbed her wooden spoon before stomping to the Dazzlings' room. Adagio followed not far behind, feeling so satisfied with herself. When the two entered the room, Sonata jumped and squeaked as she saw Granny with her spoon, before looking completely guilty as she sat on the floor. Aria was now on her bed reading, but looked up from her book to watch the commotion.

"Sonata Dusk, you know better'n to take cookies without askin' me first!" She scolded as she wagged her finger at the blue siren, who now looked at the floor with sorrow as she felt a faint tingling of trepidation in her rear. Adagio did not even try to conceal her smug grin, assuming that since she had been so helpful as to find the baked goodies and catch the culprit who stole them she would definitely be given a free pass from her dreaded bedtime spankings.

She watched as Granny took out the Spanking Chair and placed it in front of Sonata, sitting down and motioning for the blue girl to stand up. Gulping and whimpering, Sonata did as she was told, once again hoping that being obedient would earn her some sort of leniency. She soon found herself sprawled over Granny's lap, as Adagio walked in front of them, a smug smirk on her face the entire time.

Granny made short work of lifting Sonata's skirt up, and holding her in place before cracking the spoon down on her pantied bottom. Sonata yelped, immediately squirming as the spoon continued to make its marks on her upturned rear. Adagio had to fight back the urge to laugh, and it was a battle well fought as Sonata received 25 hard whacks over her panties, before being sent to her bed.

Once Sonata was let up and given the order, she sprinted to her bed and lied down quickly on her stomach in fear of any warning swats, covering herself with the blanket and giving the duo a look that would be more akin to a stray newborn puppy. Granny's hard glare softened, and she stood before going to the siren's bed and rubbing her lime, wrinkled fingers through the girl's two-toned locks.

After soothing Sonata for a moment, Granny sighed and sat back down in the chair, thoroughly confusing all three sirens. Normally when Granny was done administering a spanking she would put the chair back in its place and leave, but it seemed that wasn't the case this time.

"Youngin's…lemme tell ya'll somethin'. If there's one thing I hate the most, its people thinkin' I'm stupid. Jus' cause I'm old, don't mean I don't know what's goin' on. I can tell when someone is doin' things to get somethin'…or to NOT get somethin'…" When she finished this sentence, she looked over at Adagio, whose heart started to race as beads of sweat started to form. Apparently Granny had been aware that Adagio was only helping her and tattling on Sonata to save herself from getting her deserved bedtime spankings.

"Adagio…"

"U-Um…yes, Granny?" Adagio grew nervous with every second, and her mind was telling her to run, but her legs betrayed her by staying in place. Of course that could also be taken as a good thing, since running would only mean more trouble at the moment.

"I need you to tell me the truth. Were you helpin' me just so I wouldn't spank you tonight?" Adagio bit her lip and kept her eyes down, nodding her head in affirmative after a moment.

"An' is that why you tattled on Sonata, knowin' that I'd spank her?" Adagio nodded again after gulping in dread and trying to force back pre-spanking tears. All of her work to save her ass had gone to waste, and it turned out she didn't have a chance of getting any leeway in the first place. Granny pointed in front of her, motioning for Adagio to come over to her and accept her fate.

Adagio did so when her legs finally decided to move, seemingly according to Granny's will rather than her own. She stood in front of Granny, and tried to keep still as the woman undid her belt and pulled down her shorts before bending her over her waiting lap. This time, though, Adagio was able to squeeze out a protest.

"P-please, Granny! I only wanted to help!"

"Child, you just told me you were only helpin' me so I wouldn't spank you! Don't go lyin' to me now unless you want me to scrub that mouth o' yers with soap!" Adagio covered her mouth in reflex at the threat, the mere thought of her mouth being washed out making her want to gag. She then thought it was best to keep her mouth shut, save for the many yells of pain she was sure to give once the spanking started.

And it started too soon for the siren's liking, loud cracks sounding through the room as a searing pain was applied to Adagio's helpless bottom. Sonata and Aria watched, both enjoying the taste of karma their leader was receiving as she quickly started to sob before the 15th and final strike was delivered.

After the final blow sounded, followed by Adagio's pitiful yelp, Granny let the girl off her lap, standing up herself and putting the chair not at the desk, but in the corner near the foot of Sonata's bed. Adagio whimpered as Granny gently took her by the arm and sat her down on the chair, facing her to the intersecting walls.

"Now both o' ya stay there 'till I say you can come out." After receiving nods from both Adagio and Sonata, Granny left the room, shutting the door gently behind her. Fifteen minutes passed and a tense silence filled the room, Adagio feeling the most tense as she could feel Aria and Sonata glaring at her, though she couldn't see if it was true.

Granny came back in after the fifteen minutes, allowing both of them out of their respective prisons as well as calling all three of them to dinner. A pit of dread fell into Adagio's stomach, knowing that right after dinner would be an early bedtime as promised, along with what she had been trying to avoid all day. Gulping and trying to enjoy the hearty meal while the thought of the pain that was going to be added to her already smarting rear, Adagio ate slowly as if it would prolong the inevitable.

It turned out she was more nervous than she thought; Adagio had eaten faster than she realized and was done with her food (as well as seconds) sooner than she wanted. Granted she was one of the last ones to finish; the very last being Granny herself.

Once Granny finished her food, she looked at Adagio for a moment before standing and gently taking the girl's hand. Adagio sighed through her nose and followed Granny to her room, quickly changing in the bathroom to her night clothes. When she came out of the bathroom, Granny was already sitting on Adagio's bed, no implement in hand. This slightly confused Adagio, being so used to seeing a spoon or hairbrush waiting to make an impression on her bottom.

Granny motioned for Adagio to come to her, and the latter reluctantly did so, again as if her legs and brain were two separate entities. Granny soon had the siren over her lap, and Adagio prepared for the swats as best she could, clenching her rear as if to try and lessen the pain.

Needless to say, it didn't work, as Granny started to lay swats down and Adagio still felt them all the same if not slightly worse than normal when her bottom was clenched. She felt rather lucky Granny left her nightgown alone, though it as well had almost no protection for the 20 swats Granny gave her.

As soon as the spanking started, it ended just as abruptly, Adagio sobbing quietly as the pain in her rear was reignited. Granny helped the siren up, hugging her gently to her chest and allowing the girl to cry into her shoulder until she calmed. As soon as the sobbing quieted and Adagio let go, Granny tucked her in, pulling the covers to her chin and rubbing a hand through the fluff of hair before leaving the room.

Adagio sighed. She wasn't even that tired yet, but after what she endured it didn't take much time before sleep took hold of her and she drifted off into a deep slumber.


End file.
